The present invention relates to implants of the type which are adapted to be situated in the body of a living being.
In particular, the present invention relates to implants, the composition of which is such that the implants can be absorbed by the body.
Thus, for health purposes the implant may take the form of a drug, medicament (including anesthetics), or nutrient in a carrier which at an elevated temperature will assume a molten, flowable condition facilitating injection of the composition, with the carrier assuming a solid condition at body temperature so that after injection the composition solidifies to be gradually absorbed by the body while releasing the nutrient or drug which is in particulate form and dispersed in the carrier.
However, it is also possible to provide implants for cosmetic purposes, solely in order to change the appearance of an individual in a favorable manner. Such an implant also is capable of being absorbed by the body so that the change in appearance is only temporary.
One of the problems encountered with implants of the above type is in connection with the rate at which the implant is absorbed by the body. Although implants of the above general type can be situated in the body in accordance with teachings of the above copending application, there are certain situations where it is desired to regulate the rate of absorption of the implant, and at the present time such control of the rate of absorption cannot be provided. For example in the case of a drug, medicament, or nutrient, a physician may wish the drug, medicament, or nutrient to be absorbed by the body initially at a relatively rapid rate and thereafter at a slower rate. In the case of a cosmetic implant, after the implant has been introduced into the body tissue, the particular individual who has the implant may be unhappy with the appearance provided by way of the implant, and therefore, it may be highly desirable to be able to absorb the implant rapidly into the body so as to eliminate the change in appearance provided thereby.
A further problem encountered with implants of the above general type is in connection with the structure utilized for injecting the implant into the body. At the present time, for example, it is necessary to elevate the temperature of the implant material so that it will assume a molten condition, and then this material must be handled very rapidly during injection in order to be sure that the implant material does not solidify prior to reaching the desired location in the body tissue. Furthermore it is difficult to provide a predetermined temperature for the implant during the time when it is injected.